primaldawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Draconia
Evenael Visit the Silver City in the Ice Sea, home of the majestic Silver Dragonborn and their ruling nobles, the Froswals. The city is a place of beauty, though when threatened that beauty is turned to military strength. Evenael is home to the keenest military minds and grandest army in all Draconia, which is why they have full control over the North. Evenael has prominent buildings within it's walls including the Queen Nyleena Military Academy where all young Dragonborn are tested for military potential. The Kraetora University is where Dragonborn go should they not have the required military potential. The university provides multiple pathways for those with the mind to follow academics. The final key building within Evenael's walls is the House of Froswal, home to the noble family, a majestical build that even Elves would covet. Ignisina At the foot of Mt. Vuura, one of two active volcanoes in central Draconia, Ignisina is a medium sized city ruled by the Fyrehart family. The city itself is a blackened landscape, full of spired buildings, it is a grim reflection of Paleran the opposite side of Draconia. The Fyrehart family are currently led by the ambitious Prime Minister Sakalo Fyrehart. Sakalo has dreams of ruling all Draconia by overthrowing the Ixenstar's of Paleran and turning Ignisina into the capital of Draconia, he plans to do this by awakening Volcarax who legend says sleeps somewhere beneath the Volcanoes of Draconia. Sakalo rules wist a fist of blackened iron, if something/someone gets in the way of his dreams, he simply gets rid of them as multiple noble families have found out. Paleran Grand Paleran, the city of white spires and golden hues and seat of power to the royal bloodline of Draconia, the Ixenstar family. Situated on the coastline of Central Draconia, Paleran is the capital and pinnacle of Draconian culture. Inside the walls of Paleran you would see the 2 Universities catering to those all over Draconia who wish to learn all manner of subjects. Paleran is a hub for Philosophers, Mathematicians, Artists and Writers, where all come to discuss their ideas and improve their own fields. The market district is very civilised with fewer market stalls and more stone built shops owned by local traders. Currently ruled over by King Loredan Ixenstar, he hold to his families values of freedom and prosperity as he leads Draconia (at least the half he still controls). Galadae Called the most beautiful city in all Lotherath, Galadae is a picture of serenity, full of green and teeming with life, both plant and creature. Galadae is governed by Lord Jeralt Parahi the Bronze Dragonborn, he tries to live by one code 'all life is sacred' but recent war has forced his hand, the Galadae army protects it's lands against invaders successfully for now. Galadae's streets are always full of life even when no Dragonborn walks it's streets, the plant life is always present and you are as likely to see Dragonborn as you are a Forest Drake or a White Ape. This high amount of life has caused many druids and beast masters to pop-up within the borders of Galadae. Sithori Called the City of Slaves, it is home to slave trade run by the Matriarchy of Green and Black Dragonborn. The city is full of poisonous gas and acidic waters that only the Black & Green Dragonborn and their ilk can live with. Slaves brought here, rarely last long but then again, that is a mercy. The slave market is usually held just outside the city, away from the poisonous gas. This slave market usually attracts Dragonborn of mostly chromatic colours but occasionally metallic Dragonborn of a shadier life attend, as do representatives from Rohalith and even some extra-planar beings.